Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep18: Monsters In The Dark
by RoxieDivine
Summary: The creature is lose on the streets again and Dib is determine to stop Zim, before he hurts another innocent victim. However Dib will soon learn that Zim isn't the only monster lurking in the Dark!
1. Previously on Invader Zim

**Previously on Invader Zim**

 **THEN**

Oh boy! Zim has just disowned his race, and this time he doesn't seem to be changing his mind. Meanwhile with the ending of 25 lives the Tallest have turned not only the Irkens against our hero's, but the entire human population as well!

Is there any hope for our rebels?

 **NOW**

 **Episode** **Summary:** The creature is lose on the streets again and Dib is determine to stop Zim, before he hurts another innocent victim. However Dib will soon learn that Zim isn't the only monster lurking in the Dark!

 **Author's Note:** This Episode is the sequel to _Invader Zim: Renegades Season 1 Episode 17: Science Camp._ So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. And if you are new to series entirely please start reading at the beginning with my Fanfiction Novel Invader Zim: _The Beginning of the End._

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)


	2. Part 1

**Episode 18:** **Monsters in the Dark** **(Part 1)**

 **(One Week after the Science Camp Incident…)**

 **[Time: Midnight]**

 **{Location: Town Junk Yard}**

Anger…

It dictated most of his every move.

The creature with the glowing red eyes rummaged through the junk yard trash with so much fury that he was surprised the entire place was not on fire.

He couldn't believe it, after all this time he was back where he started; Invader Zim was alone!

On the upside this alone time had allowed his mind to finally catch up with the change. There was no longer any memory lapse, he knew his name, he knew why the Irkens could not be trusted, and he knew that Dib was no longer the enemy. He even could turn into the beast at will, and turn back to his normal self as well.

On the down side however, his memory did not stop with his present life.

It was so strange, when a PAK is attached to a newly cloned Smeet all of its past memories are erased, and yet Zim was starting to receive memories from his PAK's past lives, and he had learned so much. At one time Zim was known as Kelm, an Irken scientist who obsessed over improving Irken Tech. In another life he was known as Heath, a soldier of the royal guard, who took pride in defending his Tallest with his life.

And as amazing as these memories were, they all ended the same.

At the end of the day, Zim, Heath, and Kelm were just one Irken who gave his empire all he had to offer, and it was never enough.

At the end of the day he was still defective, and punished for it.

"What's wrong with me?" the beast whispered.

It was like no matter what cards he was dealt, Zim would always be a defective, he would always be an outcast, and he would always be different.

There was no place for him in the Irken Empire, Bec said it himself who would want a defective as their leader?

No one…

' _Then why do I keep fighting? Why do I keep living?'_ he asked himself. _'If no one needs Zim, then why does Zim try?'_

For a long time he had thought he knew the answer, but now the creature with the red eyes couldn't recall it.

No matter how hard he tried…

* * *

 **(Back with Josh…)**

 **[Time: 7:00 AM]**

 **{Location: Rundown Apartment}**

Gone…

Just like that Invader Zim was gone without a trace!

And he couldn't have left at a worse time then this!

"I just don't know who they think they are!" A middle aged woman ranted on the morning news. "They're only making things worse for us!"

Joshua Campbell winced at her words, he wasn't even really sure why he put himself through this torture. He knew his fellow humans were giving the rebels a hard time for the deaths of the 25 scientist and their families, and of course they all had a right to be angry; but some of the things they were saying was downright cold!

"They should do us all a favor and stop caring!" The woman went on. "Or better yet just drop dead!"

Josh flipped off the TV and sighed. "Joey are you ready to go?"

"Yep!"

Josh winced once more as his brother's robot double came down the stairs. Oh how he wished it was the real Zim, and not some convincing look alike. But sadly Zim had stayed true to his word, he had left and there was no sign of him coming back!

' _I have to find him!'_ Josh thought as he and his "brother" left their apartment, and started their walk to the bus stop _. 'There's no telling how much trouble he can get into. What if he gets caught? Or hurts someone again?'_ or worse! _'What if he goes berserk?'_

"So good news bro." The robot Joseph's words cut threw his thoughts like a knife. "We finally have enough credits to earn a better house."

Josh smiled, since none privileged humans were not allowed money they were played with rations, and credits. Rations were used to buy food, and drink while credits were used to buy other things that were there more for comfort then actual survival like for example a house or a TV. "Really you mean we get to live in a real house?" he asked feeling like something was finally going right for once.

"Yep, and get this its right across the street from Rachel's place." robot Joseph went on, looking pretty smug and proud of himself. "I finalize the paper work this weekend so please don't do something stupid to mess this up for us."

"You mean like let Cadet Scamooch get the better of me?" Josh asked.

"Exactly." robot Joseph scowled as the bus pulled up beside them. They boarded it, and took their seats, and seconds later the bus was driving off to the next bus stop.

Josh forced a smile, and prepared himself for the challenge of a life time, for you see it was only Wednesday, that meant Cadet Scamooch had three days to ruin this for them. Man why couldn't life just throw him a bone every now and then? Was it too hard to ask for one or two freebies every now and then?

Apparently!

Josh watched as Rachel, James and Mark boarded the bus at the next stop, he winced as he noticed they were frowning. The rebels had fanned out since Zim left, sure they all gave the Irken a hard time, but the moment he left was the moment they realized just how much they needed him.

Sur they had his tech, but they didn't have his know how, even Goalit was at a loss when it came to Irken Military strategy, and they couldn't blame him, after all he was a scientist not a soldier. However, it didn't help things. The truth was the Rebels were at a standstill, they were stuck between a rock and a hard place. How could they carry on without Zim's know how?

And did they even want to?

The renegades were split in half when it came to their reasoning for quitting the resistance. Half was tiered of their fellow humans for dissing them for what happened to the 25 scientist, the other half felt like it didn't even matter anymore because without Zim they could never hope to make it right.

So just like that the Renegades were no more.

Just like that the resistance was over!

But it couldn't be over!

"We have to find him." Dib whispered.

Rachel sighed. "Gir has been searching." She whispered. "And he hasn't come back so either he found him and doesn't care or they both already left Earth."

"No Gir would never let him leave us." Josh insisted.

But Mark would hear none of it. "Let it go man, he's gone, we…I drove him away and he's never coming back."

"It wasn't just you man." James told him. "We all over reacted the day you got shot."

"Guys we can't give up, He needs us." Dib insisted.

"What do you mean?" Rachel whispered.

Josh took a deep breath. "That change that he's going through, you know the one he mentioned."

"You mean the one that makes it to where he can be the next Tallest?" Mark asked.

Josh nodded. "There is more to it than that." He whispered.

"Like what?" James asked.

Josh sighed and pulled out the book on the Worthy ones from his coat pocket. "I did some digging." He admitted showing them the book.

"Josh this is from the forbidden section of the Library." Rachel stressed.

"I know, but Zim wouldn't talk so I went looking, and I figured out so much." Josh reasoned.

"Okay, start explaining." Mark ordered.

"You remember the other one right?" he asked.

"The other one?" James asked.

"Yeah the one Zim called Koi." Josh whispered.

"You mean that big blue eyed beast that cornered us at the collar factory Crystal led us to?" James asked.

Josh nodded. "That's what a worthy one looks like when their going through the change."

"Wait the change…" James seemed to be adding it up in his head. "You mean Zim is turning into whatever Koi was!"

Josh nodded. "There's two different kinds of worthy ones, Koi, and the Tallest, they are Rouges and then there's ones like Zim, that are pure. But all this stress of not belonging, it could alter his way of thinking, he could become rouge."

"Josh I'm worried about him too okay?" Mark said surprising them all. "I mean you just told us he's becoming a monster, and I'm cool with that, because I know Zim; he would never go rouge. I know I give him a hard time, but it's just because I'm bitter about the fact that this is all his fault." Mark explained. "He would never turn against us, I know that now. The Zim we know has changed."

"That's just it, he's not the Zim we know." Josh explained.

"What?" James asked.

"The change, it adds a lot of stress to the brain, it has trouble keeping up. Because of this there's a memory lapse." Josh went on.

"How big of a memory lapse?" Mark asked.

"The last time I saw Zim in full beast form he still thought we were enemies in grade school!" Josh whispered harshly.

"Wait you've already seen him in beast form?" Rachel asked. "Just how much have you been keeping from us?"

"A lot." Josh admitted. "I just didn't know how you would take it, I was wrong to do it, I know that now."

"If you had told us about this sooner we would have been more understanding of his behavior!" James lectured.

"Yeah man seriously." Mark added. "I'm over here thinking he's secretly sneaking out to report to the Tallest when all this time he's been running around town in beast form with little to no memory about who he is!"

"I know, and it gets worse." Dib flipped to a page in the book. "After Zim left the computer explained to me that there are two different kinds of Rouges. There are the ones like the Tallest that are power hungry Tyrants, and then there's the Berserks, they are mindless beast that are only concerned about how much blood they can shed."

"And let me guess." James cut in. "Zim is at risk of becoming one because our actions, and the actions of his people have caused him to disown everything, and feel like he's not worth the space he takes up."

Josh bit his lip, but nodded. "Basically."

"Well this is perfect!" Rachel snapped. "I can't believe you waited until now to tell us all of this. You do realize it might already be too late to save him!"

"I know." Josh mumbled.

"You!" Mark pointed to the robot Joseph. "Where is he?"

"He?" robot Joseph asked.

"Yes he! Where is Zim?" Mark whispered harshly.

"It doesn't work that way." Josh mumbled. "Trust me I wish it did, but as far as this robot is concerned he is Joseph, and not Zim."

"Great, so we have no idea where he is, and he is a ticking time bomb waiting to go bloodthirst and kill us all. Thanks for keeping us in the dark Josh. No really great work!"

"Ok Mark he gets it." Rachel warned.

"Wait why don't we track Gir?" James asked.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Zim has a tracer on Gir, he has a tracer on all his tech." James reminded them.

"So if Gir has already found him, then all we have to do is find Gir, and we'll find Zim!" Rachel whispered excitedly.

"We have to go tonight." James stated the obvious. "We've already left him alone for too long."

"Yes, we'll find Zim, convince him to come back, and then the rebels we'll be back in business!" Josh exclaimed.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Rachel reminded him. "Some of them won't want to come back, and we have to respect that."

The boys nodded.

"Let's just focus on finding Zim." Rachel advised. "Well get through the school day, and then we gear up and meet under the over pass." She instructed as the bus came to a stop at the school.

The boys nodded their agreement as they filed off the bus, and walked up the stairs to their school.

Today the Original members of the renegades had a mission, and it was one that they should have taken the moment Zim left.

They would find Zim, and they would save him from himself before it was too late, or they would die trying.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile back with Captain Ogre…)**

 **[Location: ZEC]**

This could get him killed…

And yet Captain Ogre, the leading officer of the Royal Guard, had already done several things that could have killed him when it came to the Tallest. But this, this was different for he was about to tell them that Zim wasn't the only Irken that had taken arms against them.

Captain Ogre guided the stunned soldier in front of him to move forwards as they entered the throne room of the Tallest's Castle.

"You said you had something important to tell us." Red said.

"Well…" Captain Ogre began. "It's not good news."

"You never have good news for us." Purple pointed out. "So just say it!"

"Tell them!" Captain Ogre said pushing the stunned soldier, Bec to his knees.

Beck grimaced, he was still in pain, though it was more out of betrayal then from the actual blast of that weapon. "Sirs, Irken Zim wasn't the only Irken who attacked us last week."

"What there are others?" Red snapped.

"And you're just now telling us!" Purple hissed.

"Yes, my Tallest it would appear some of the rebel members are our fellow Irken personnel, or at least one of them is." Captain Ogre went on.

"Who is it?" Red demanded.

"Sargent Goalit!" Bec said, his mouth feeling like it was full of sawdust. _'How could I betray him!?'_ He shook his head. _'No it was him that has betrayed us!'_ he knew this was the way he was supposed to feel, but…

Bec looked up at his Tallest, and it was as if he was looking at them in a new light. They looked displeased, outraged, and for good reason. However, neither asked if he was okay, neither showed him concern. But Goalit always did, he always called upon him, checked in to see how he was doing, even after he graduated the academy; he always cared.

' _I have led you all astray, and I must fix that now.'_

Had they been led astray? Was the Tallest really the best choice as the leaders of his people?

Of course not, everyone knew how badly they treated their own followers, but was it really worth it thinking that anyone could save them from their wicked nature? And who's to say this Zim would be any better? He was defective after all!

' _Why support a Defective? Is he really that desperate for change?'_

"Goalit?" Purple said. "I forget who is that again?"

"He's the one who taught Galactically Science back when we were un in the academy." Red informed him.

"Oh yes the one who was far too friendly with the inhabitance of Planet Vort!" Purple exclaimed. "I never did like him."

"Is there anyone else?" Red asked.

"Not that he knows of, no sir." Captain Ogre explained.

"Then get him back into sick bay." Purple hissed. "A soldier who informs his leaders of a traitor among their ranks deserves to rest."

Bec was taken aback by their order. The Tallest were more likely to tell him to stop being weak, then let him rest _. 'Do they really care, or do they fear I will follow Goalit's example?'_ he was pretty sure the later was more likely.

"And when you're done with that send Tak in." Red snapped. "She should have known about Goalit!"

"This is bad Red." Purple whispered as they disappeared. "What if there are others?"

"Tak will tell us!" Red growled. "And if there is we will eliminate the at once…"

 **Episode 18:** **Monsters in the Dark** **(Part 1) END!**


	3. Story on Hold!

**Notice**

I will be going out of town for summer vacation for the next 2 weeks so unfortunately all my stories will have to be on hold until I get back.

Sorry guys but I really need a break from everything, including writing. However, I will post a new chapter for each of my stories upon my return. Thanks for reading and Happy summer.

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)


	4. Part 2

**Author's Notes:** Ok Guys I'm back from my vacation, and ready to keep on trucking! So here's the next chapter, please enjoy, and please review.

* * *

 **Episode 18:** **Monsters in the Dark** **(Part 2)**

 **(Back with Tak…)**

 **[Location: Zec, The Tallest's Throne Room]**

 **{Time: 08:30 AM}**

Tak was not prepared for this…

And yet the cruel nature of fate didn't seem to care.

"Why didn't you tell us there was others?" Red hissed as she stood before him, and Purple.

"Other's my Tallest?" Tak asked.

"Other Irkens!" Purple gave a dangerous growl, his eyes glowed with rage. "Why didn't you tell us there was other Irkens in the human resistance besides you?"

Tak's eyes widen from shock _. 'They know about Goalit already!'_ She hadn't expected it to be so quick.

Thankfully her leaders mistake her shock, as surprise.

"You had no idea did you?" Red asked.

"No my Tallest they tell me little, I haven't even been in their base." She lied.

"Then you are useless to us!" Purple screamed.

"Actually I do have one thing I've been meaning to discuss with you." Tak said quickly.

This stops Purple, his eyes seem to dim as they slowly lost their glow. "You have a plan?" he said looking somewhat pleased.

Tak nodded. "I have been working towards it since the moment you in trusted Gaz into my care." She informed her leaders.

"Go on." Red assured her.

"Gaz has agreed to help us lure the resistance out of hiding in exchange for the safety of her father, and her brother."

Slowly two matching smiles formed on the Tallest faces.

"She's agreed to be bait?" Red asked.

"She just wants to be with her family again, I told her I would see about getting her brother's crimes amended, and see if her father would be allowed to stay out of the Science camp." Tak explained. "I told her I'd even put a word in for her and her family to be allowed to return to their home as privileged humans of this society. And all she has to do is lure them out of hiding."

"And she agreed?" Purple asked.

"Yes, she has agreed, as long as we fulfill all of those conditions." Tak told them.

"Then tell her that she's got a deal." Red mused.

"Thank you my Tallest." Tak bowed. "I'll arrange everything, by this time next week the Renegades will be no more."

Red and Purple shared another wicked smile as she walked away.

Finally everything was going their way!

* * *

 **(Back with Gir…)**

 **[Location: Junk Yard]**

 **{Time: 10:00 PM}**

His Master had been here for some time…

Gir watched the red eyed beast with much dismay, of course he had tried to convince Zim to stay, but his master was determine to leave come morning light. Yes, the change was done, and he was done too; done with the humans, done with his own race.

Done with everything!

And Gir could not find the right words to stop him!

So he stood here, watching, protecting; not only his master, but whoever might pass by and anger him.

But no one seemed to notice the fact that a large meat eating beast was rummaging through the piles and piles of trash.

Zim of course was simply looking for none living things to take his anger out on.

It amazed Gir to see his Master in so much control even after all he had seen. He should have gone mad, and yet…Zim was completely stable, perhaps it was because he was use to this kind of behavior from his people. It was a sad thought, but Gir was grateful, he did not wish to bring harm to his Master.

Suddenly Zim growls, the sound grabs Gir's attention. It's a warning growl to whoever is approaching to back off.

"Master who is it?" Gir asked.

Zim hissed, and Gir watched as a large shadow formed in the harsh street lamp's light.

Gir froze as the owner of that shadow came into view.

The blue eyed beast hissed. _'Found you!'_

Gir's eyes turned red. _'The other! He has finally decided to act! I must protect the Master!'_ Gir jumps into action, landing in the middle of the two. "Master Run!" he screamed. To his surprise Zim obeys, and takes off, jumping over the Junk Yard fence and heading East!

The blue eyed beast charges without hesitation, bulldozering over Gir, and after his target!

Gir forces himself to his feet, the other didn't even hesitate which meant…

' _It's berserk, and I must end it!'_ Gir gave chase, his blood red eyes glowed in the night as only one thought rang in his mind.

' _Kill…Kill…KILL!'_

* * *

 **(Back with Dib…)**

 **[Location: Under the Over Pass]**

 **{Time: 10:30 PM}**

He wish they could have been here sooner, but the original members of the Renegades soon learned that leaving straight after school was impossible. Every human on the street was on the lookout for anyone that looked suspicious, and they called the Irken police on any child that looked as if they were up to no good.

So they were forced to wait until after curfew.

The human population now had an 8 o'clock curfew thanks to the rebels, and Dib knew Rachel and the others couldn't risk sneaking out until after their parents fell asleep.

Dib sighed today had been a trying day…

It was like universe was against him or something, and all started where it always started.

With Cadet Scamooch!

Somehow or another he had found out about the new house Joseph was purchasing. How? He wasn't sure, but he had a paranoid feeling that the cadet was watching their every room. Now to say the guy was obsessed with making Joseph his slave was an understatement, hell the cadet was stalking them!

He had to be! How else would he know about the house?!

Needless to say, Cadet Scamooch tried his hardest to get him in trouble today, from name calling, to tripping him in the hall, and to even downright insulting him, but Dib refused to give in. No way was he going to continue to sleep on the floor just so he could get in one punch! However, it did help that he had something more important to think about; Zim! They had to find him, and fast!

"Dib is that you?" a voice asked.

Dib turned to see Rachel looking at him unsure. "Yeah it's me, don't worry."

"Don't hang around in the shadows like that." Rachel lectured. "At least move a little towards the light so you don't freak me out."

"Sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking." Dib admitted.

"Are the guys here yet?" Rachel asked.

"No Mark says his mom hasn't fallen asleep yet." Dib explained.

Rachel sighed, ever since the Great War all of James' family had moved in together to help each other out in the hard times. Which was okay, since his mother was an only child, and her parents were already passed on, leaving just enough room for his father's side of the family. His father had one brother, Mark's father, and one sister. Both siblings were married, and only had one kid. Mark was James' uncle's son, and his Aunt had a baby girl on the way. James' grandparents from his father's side also lived in the house, so that was a total of 10 people with one on the way.

Rachel loved James family dearly, but Mark's mom was an insomniac! Which usually wasn't a problem since the renegades always snuck out very late at night, long after even Mark's Mom had fell asleep, but this time they had no time to waste! Zim needed them NOW!

"Sorry were late!" James exclaimed as he and Mark burst into the hiding place.

"Yeah my mom took longer than usual!" Mark added.

"It's fine, let's get started." Rachel insisted. "We have to find him, and make sure he's okay."

Her companions nodded, and Dib turned on the Irken tracing device that he had borrowed from the base.

It began beeping silently.

"I got a signal." Dib informed them.

"Are they still in town?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Gir is." Dib answered "I'm picking him up somewhere along the junk yard, and he's on the move."

"Where to?" Mark asked.

"East, towards the school." Dib answered. "But I can't tell whether or not he's found Zim."

"I'm sure he has." A voice said.

They all turned to see Goalit walking towards them.

"What?" Mark gasped. "How did you know we were…"

"Sorry I told him." Rachel confessed. "I just thought it was best, you know since he is Irken he'll probably know what to do."

"I do know." Goalit assured them. "I also know that this is very dangerous." He stressed. "But if he has gone berserk I will have to put him out of his misery." He said, holding up a weapon.

"Will you be able to?" Dib asked, remembering how he shook after stunning Bec just days before.

Goalit was indeed shaking, but he forced himself to still his hands. "It's the only thing I can do for him if he has reached the point of no return." He reasoned.

"Okay then is this everyone now?" Dib asked.

They all nodded.

Then let's go." He ordered.

The team moved as one, each of them hoping they were not too late.

It took them longer to get across town then they would have liked, but it was unavoidable, the number of Irken police officers had doubled over night. However, they soon reached the school a little after midnight.

"Where is he Dib?" Rachel asked frantically.

"That's weird." Dib muttered, looking at the tracking device.

"What?" Mark asked.

"It says here that Gir is now inside the school." Dib answered, looking unsure.

"But how did he get in?" James asked.

"Uh guys." Rachel spoke up, her voice was a squeak. "I think I know." She pointed in front of them.

They looked and gasped.

The double metal doors had been ripped open.

"This is defiantly the work of an Amon." Goalit said, as he examined the impressions on doors. _'They look like claw marks.'_ He thought to himself. Suddenly something washes over him, he can feel it…something is wrong!

"So Zim is here?" Dib asked.

"Yes, it Must be, either that or the Tallest did this." Goalit answered, his voice was shaking, what was this feeling that had come over him?

"Do you think they are here?" Rachel asked.

"No if they were going to face Zim they would have killed him before the change occurred." Goalit reasoned. "Like the cowards they really are."

No the Tallest were not here, but something was, and whatever it was it wasn't Zim. Goalit was sure of it.

"Then let's go!" Dib ordered as he took the first brave step threw the threshold.

The Team followed him into the darkness.

It was quiet, too quiet.

Goalit fought the eager to run, he knew they were walking into a death zone, but he promised the Ancients that he would watch over Zim, and he knew that he could not handle him alone. So he allowed the group to continue their Search for Gir, hoping he was just being paranoid about it all.

"Gir should be just around this corner." Dib whispered as the small group rounded the corner.

Red robotic eyes greet them.

"Gir?" Mark asked.

"You shouldn't be here." Gir whispered.

"It's okay Gir." Dib whispered, fearing that the Sir unit's red eyes meant that Gir had lost it again. "We are not here to hurt Zim. We are here to help."

"No you really shouldn't be here." Gir whispered. "The other he is here."

"The other?" Goalit asked. Suddenly the feeling registers in his mind. "There is another!"

"Another what?" James asked.

A loud hiss greets his question, and it is coming from right behind them.

The group turns to see a large silhouette looming over them.

"Zim?" Dib asked hopefully.

"It's us." Rachel said shakenly. "Your friends."

"We're here to help you." James insisted.

"We come in peace." Mark assured him.

"Children." Goalit whispered, stepping in front of them protectively. "That's not Zim."

Suddenly the silhouette stepped into the light, its large blue eyes glowed brightly.

"No it can't be." James whispered.

"That's impossible, Zim killed you!" Mark screamed.

But there was no mistaking it, they knew this monster, they knew him very well.

"Koi!" Dib whispered. "He's gone berserk!"

The monstrous Koi howls, and charges for them.

Gir jumps in between them protectively, he places up his personal force field trying to block off the charging Koi! "He is not the real Koi!" The Sir Unit explained. "He is a clone, the Tallest made him to eliminate the Master!" Yes, Gir was sure of this, he has scanned the monster's genetic makeup, and he had picked up the self-destruct device in its neck.

It was set to go off the moment his master died.

"Are they mad?" Goalit yelled, as the group backed away slowly. "To allow one to roam free is one thing, but to create one!"

The blue eyed beast, Koi clawed at the force field trying to get through, it's only thought was to kill them all!

Goalit flinched, they shouldn't be here; it wasn't safe here. He hated to leave Zim, but he knew Gir was a Sir Unit, a force to be reckoned with, they were all preprogramed with berserk elimination protocols, so Gir alone could handle Koi.

At least Goalit hoped so, after all Gir was a trashed Sir Unit. Could he handle the monster before them? The robot sure looked determined to try.

Dib flinched as the force shield began to crack under Koi's might. He'd get through at this rate.

"I have sensed his presents for some time now." Gir admitted, his red eyes never left the monster before him. His shields strength was steady dropping, 50 percent 30 percent! Soon it would be upon them!

"And it's just now attacking Zim!" Mark exclaimed.

"Master is strong." Gir reasoned. "Even a berserk does not wish to die."

"Gir where is Zim?" Dib dared to ask.

"He mustn't engage." Gir yelled. "He mustn't come near…"

The shield shatters, and the monster does not hesitate as it continues its charge!

Rachel screams, as its claws reach out, but just before Koi can touch then, a shadow charges from his side.

"Master NO!" Gir screams, but it's too late.

Zim smashes Koi into a row of lockers. "Stay away from them!" he growled.

Suddenly a light flashes from within Koi's neck.

"Gir what is that?" Dib dared to ask.

"It's the tracer, it's sending out the signal." Gir explained.

Suddenly Dib understood why Gir did not want Zim to engage, all of Zec now knew where they were.

This whole thing had been one big trap!

"Get out of here now!" Zim ordered, but it was too late.

"Lock down initiated." A brain's voice sounded over the school intercom.

Bars came down, covering all the windows, and doors leading to the outside, they were trapped!

"Run now!" Zim rasped, as he wrestled with Koi against the lockers, holding him there.

He wasn't sure how they managed to move but they did, the Renegades ran, leaving Gir to defined Zim.

' _This was all a trap!'_ Dib realized. " _The Tallest planed for Koi to take us all out!'_ he was sure of it now.

And they had fell for it: Hook, line, and sinker…!

* * *

 **Episode 18:** **Monsters in the Dark** **(Part 2) END!**


	5. Part 3

**Episode 18- Monsters In The Dark (Part3)**

 **(Back with Zim…)**

Zim and Koi faced off on the titled floor of the narrow school hallway. The area was wide enough for the two of them to fight, not that it matter with Zim grabbing Koi and smashing him into one locker after the other, indenting them into the walls.

He couldn't help the destruction, his anger had reached new heights. He knew the Tallest were despicable, but this…this was an act of pure evil. _'Releasing a berserk to roam free, if Koi wasn't so focused on me everyone else would be dead by now!'_

The Tallest had not only put him in danger, but the humans and the Irkens who commonly visited the town below Zec.

' _They are unfit to be rulers.'_ This much was true, but Zim still refused to correct them, they were no longer his problem. He had disowned them! He would kill Kio to protect himself and that was it!

No, he was doing this for her, he had to remember his promise to her.

" _Promise me you'll protect him Zim."_

" _I promise, I will protect your brother with my life."_

Koi finally manages to throw Zim off of himself, the force of his shove sends Zim into the lockers on the other side of the hall. The monster does not hesitate, charging after him.

Zim rolls against the smashed lockers, Koi misses him by a hair, the locker under his fist shatters from his blunt strength. Zim knows hesitation will be his own worst enemy, Koi was berserk; he had no mind for reasoning, or for thinking. If Zim stopped to think a single action through, then he was dead! So without much thought, he lunged for Koi, allowing his Amon instincts to take over, trusting in his own will to survive.

It works, Koi is too slow to dodge, and soon Zim is above him, as they crash to the hard tile floor.

Koi hisses, claws thrashing out at the enemy, and many find their mark; cutting deep into Zim's torso and arms. However, Zim refuses to let him go, he bears his teeth one deep bite to the neck should snap the spine, killing Koi in an instant.

Koi sees his intention, and acts; lifting his hips and flipping them over, reversing their positions.

Zim claws him in the eyes, and finds his mark with at least one of them. Koi howls, and Zim kicks him across the hall. Zim breathed heavily, his glowing red eyes watching for movement, but he saw none. He approached the other slowly his eyes, and body reverting back to their normal form as he did so. "Koi?" he asked even though he knows good and well the beast has no ability to answer him.

At least not in English.

No answer.

Zim reaches his side, and bends down to check his work. "Koi?"

A clawed hand reaches up and grabs him around the throat.

The beast chuckles. _'Big mistake!'_ it hissed.

* * *

 **(Back with Dib and the others…)**

He could hear their battle from several halls away, and it made him run faster.

What were the Tallest thinking? Who would make a monster and turn it loose in the city where both humans, and Irkens alike could be victimized! There was only one answer, the Tallest must be going berserk themselves. Either that, or they were more power hungry than he thought. He hoped the later was the answer, he really did!

Dib and the other's gasped as they reached a dead end! The schools back exit was blocked by solid steel bars.

"What do we do now?" Rachel screamed. There was tears in her eyes, how could anyone be so cruel? Who would make such a fowl monster on purpose!

"We can turn back, try another way." Mark tried to reason.

"No children." Goalit snapped, stepping in front of them protectively once more; his weapon at the ready. Leaving the children in between him and the barricaded door. "It's too dangerous, we must hold our ground here."

"Can't you use your PAK legs to cut through these bars?" Dib reasoned.

"Yes." Goalit answered, "But only after Zim kills Koi!" he reasoned. "He's locked in here too, we cannot let him escape. Once Zim is dead he'll start killing at random!"

"Why?" Rachel asked. "Why even care about Zim at all?"

"He's another Amon." Goalit explained. "And in Koi's mind he and Gir are the only things that stand a chance to stop him. They are a threat to his survival so he must eliminate them first."

"Zim will win right?" James asked hopefully.

"I hope so." Goalit said, "I really do!" And he meant it, but he knew Zim.

Zim had a problem with over thinking things, and a berserk never thought at all. If Zim stopped to think, he'd be done for!

"He has to win." He whispers. "He just has to."

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

Zim gasped for breath, but it was no use.

Koi's grip was tight around him like a vice, gripping him tightly, as he got to his feet, lifting Zim as if he was a rag doll.

Zim watched as Kio beard his own teeth, ready to deliver the final blow.

This was it, he was dead! _'I'm sorry Gaz.'_ He thought _. 'I tried.'_ He should have known better than to let his guard down, he should have stayed in his beast form until he was sure the monster was dead. But he had not, and now it would cost him, or so he thought.

Gir acted at once, jumping up, and kicking the beast at full force.

The force sends him flying back into another set of lockers Koi lets go of Zim stunned.

Zim gasps for air, getting to his feet, he focuses, allowing the beast inside of him to take over again, and this time he would not revert back until he knew for sure. He gives Koi no time to recover, he rams into him grabbing his antennas and jerking them back to expose the enemy's neck.

However, Koi is ready for this, and jerks his head forward. The force is so mighty that his antennas snap off, and his head continues forward head butting Zim in the face.

Zim staggers back, the force to great to shake of easily.

Quickly, before Zim could recover, Koi swiftly punched him in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the ex-invader, and stunning him for a brief moment.

The fight had taken them further down the hall dangerously closer to the others, if he died here they would have no time to hide, or react. The quick blow had opened Zim up for another attack and Koi obliged him, putting a simple sidekick into his stomach, doubling him over. Koi followed that up with a quick rising uppercut.

Dib and the other's winced at the sound, the fight was so close that they could see the shadows of the two Amons dancing on the wall in front of them, but they couldn't tell who was who! Was Zim winning? Did sure hopped so!

Zim knew he had to think fast, he spit out blood produced by the previous blow into Koi's face, blinding him momentarily.

Koi hissed, rubbing his one good eye trying to see.

Taking the opening and using the environment to his advantage, Zim back flipped onto the wall and pushed off towards him. The maneuver sent him front flipping towards the monster. Zim flattened his body out, feet first. Instead of colliding with his adversary though, he wrap his feet around his neck instead.

The maneuver caught Koi off guard as he was recovering his wits, once again.

Zim gave him an apologetic shrug, midair. As if to say, "sorry" for what was going to come next. He then used his momentum and jerked backwards, flipping himself along with his opponent into the ground.

There was a crushing sound of bone and Dib flinched. "Please tell me that was Koi's bones." He whispered.

Zim jumped away from the beast, and swerved around quickly, feeling exposed with the back to the beast. But one look at the enemy told him that there was no need to be frantic. Koi's neck had been bent at an odd angle, proving that it was the bone that had cracked by Zim's final move.

The berserk Koi was no more.

Zim stagger forward stopping to watch the flashing beacon in Koi's neck as it slowly faded away.

Dib watched shakenly, the down Amon had not gotten back up, and the other shadow had started moving towards them once again. "Zim..." he asked hopefully?

"Yeah it's me." Zim answered, reverting back to his normal form. His clothes were tattered, and he was cover in gashes, and blood, but he was alive! Gir stood off to his side, eyes now glowing his normal blue.

Dib rushed forward, and embraced him, surprising everyone (including himself) by the gestor. Had he missed the Irken that much? Yes, he decided he had!

Rachel follows his lead, and hugs Zim as well. "I'm so glad you're okay." She admitted.

"Why are you guys even here?" Zim snapped, pushing them off of him.

"We were worried." Rachel answered.

"Yeah Dib told us about Berserks" James cut in. "And we were worried that the actions of your people towards those scientist would…change you."

"Well you risked your lives for nothing." Zim snapped. "I am use to my people's antics."

"You're wrong." Mark snapped back.

"What?" Zim asked stunned.

"It wasn't a wasted of time." Mark corrected him. "We're a team, NO! We're you friends, and friends look after each other."

"He's right." Rachel agreed. "We should have never let you leave."

"You really mean it?" Zim asked Mark.

"Look all this time I thought you were sneaking out at night to report to the Tallest, because Dib here decided to withhold information!" Mark explained.

"No I should have told you." Zim admitted. "I knew the Tallest would use their beast forms if they were ever attacked, I should have told you so you could be ready to face it, now that I'm leaving."

"So you're still not coming back?" Goalit asked fearfully.

"No." Zim said bluntly. "I am done with this War." He pushed pass them, and pried the bars on the door apart like they were tissue paper, and opened the door.

"So that's it!" Dib snapped, anger suddenly falling over him.

"I'm done Dib." Zim hissed. "I have forgiven my people for many things, but I can't bare the sight of them! Not anymore!"

Goalit flinched at his words. However, in all honesty he couldn't blame him, he too was angry by their leaders' actions. He was also angry about the way their people continued to support them, out of fear, if they all rose together they could take out two Amons, even without Zim!

But they wouldn't, and that's what made Zim sick! They chose to stay in their miserable lives, and he was tired of trying to save ungrateful cowards who didn't want to be rescued. "They don't need me!" he hissed, moving to leave.

"What about Gaz!" Dib screamed. "Are you going to leave her to fin for herself too?"

Zim froze, Dib was right, he had promised to go back for her, and he had also promised…

"You promised to save her!" Dib yelled. "And you promised to protect me! How can you do either if you leave us now?"

He couldn't!

Zim's eyes narrowed, he had a promise to keep; no he had several promises to keep. "I promised to protect you." He agreed. "I promised to save Gaz, and I promised to free your world, and I will." Zim turned to face them. "I will come back and complete these Missions."

Everyone gave a sigh of relief, however Zim wasn't finished.

"But I never promised to take the Tallest's place." Zim hissed.

"Sir please." Goalit began.

"No I will free Earth, and then I will join the Ancients." Zim snapped. "Because they are worth my time, you are free to join me, but I refuse to help cowards who wish to stand by as these monsters continue to destroy everything including their own!"

"Zim please…" Dib whispered.

"I am not changing my mind." Zim hissed. "Now we better go, the beacon gave off our position, and now that it is no more the Tallest will know Koi is dead, they will come for us." He ran out the door then, and the group had no choice but to follow him.

Goalit felt the tears as they ran down his face, and he let them fall. He had failed his Ancestors, Zim their last hope of peace would not budge, he had made up his mind, and as far as he was concerned the Irken race was already dead!

* * *

 **(Back with Captain Ogre…)**

 **[Location: Tallest's Castle]**

 **{Time: 02:30 AM}**

He really hated his job.

Captain Ogre stepped into the throne room shakenly. "Sirs." His voice was but a whisper.

"He won didn't he?" Red asked. "Zim is still alive."

"Yes" Captain Ogre answered, fearfully but to his surprise the Tallest seemed more relieved than angry. "You're okay with this?"

"Having them both around was painful." Purple explained. "Besides we already have another plan in play."

Tak suddenly stepped out of the shadows, the human girl Gaz was by her side.

"Gazline Membrane." Red exclaimed. "Are you ready to save your family?"

Gaz took a deep breath, this was it, she was about to lead the love of her life to his certain doom, but she had too. They had gain the trust of the Tallest, for only then could they begin to build an army within the walls of their city. She nodded. "Just as long as we can be together again, in our home."

"You have our word." Purple assured her.

"Then I am ready." She told them.

Red, and Purple smiled wickedly, they already had a new plan, and this time the Renegades wouldn't see this one coming!

Tak's communicator buzzed silently. "Please excuse me, my Tallest." She and Gaz bowed. "But I must prepare Gaz for her role in next week's events.

"Very well." The Tallest spoke as one, and the two left the throne room.

Tak answered the call once they were a safe distance away. "Talk to me Sir." She answered knowing it was Goalit in a second.

"It's bad." Goalit's voice came as a whisper.

"What happened?" Tak asked.

"Zim's finally reached his limit." Goalit answered. "He's done with all of us, he's saving Earth and then he's leaving."

Gaz's eyes widen. "Where is he going?" she asked frantically.

"Where is he going?" Tak repeated her question, knowing that she was too far away for Goalit to hear her.

"He's going back to the Ancients, he's going to live with them." Goalit answered.

' _He's leaving me.'_ Gaz knew that he would, after all Tak had explained to her that Zim had a higher calling, but now he was throwing it away; all because some bullies pushed him down a few times. That wasn't the Zim that she knew, the Zim she knew always got back up!

No matter what.

"I have to talk to him." Gaz said.

"You can't!" Tak whispered, hoping Goalit couldn't hear. "For our plan to work we have to be convincing, talk to Zim now and they will know we don't mean it. And if the Tallest don't see a look of shock on Zim's face we are screwed Gaz!"

"Then you better do something!" Gaz hissed. "Because I will not stand by and allow Zim to give up on his people! If he's going to leave me, then he's going to do it for something noble damn it!"

"Okay, fine; but we can't get involved!" Tak hissed, then spoke into the communicator once more. "Try to get through to him and if you can't find someone who will we need him to follow through with this!"

"I'll try." Goalit's voice sounds grave. "But I doubt he'll listen. They've really ticked him off this time."

"Tell him grow up!" Gaz hissed, even though she knew Goalit could not hear her.

Tak could feel her worry, she was masking it well behind her anger, but Tak could still see it. Gaz was worried about Zim, and if Tak was being honest then she'd admit that she was worried about him too. _'What's going through your head now?'_ she wondered. _'You've always been so stubborn no matter what they all thought, and now when we need you to be you suddenly change.'_ Of course she wasn't surprised, that was totally Zim's nature! He always fell short of the mark the moment you start depending on him, yes she knew his type.

But it was out of her hands, after she and Gaz pulled this stunt of theirs she'd be out of the Resistance for sure!

"Promise me you'll find a way." She whispered.

"Tak why do I have the feeling you leaving us." Goalit asked.

"I'm about to do something really stupid." She admitted. "And it might make Zim feel more hatred towards us."

"Tak don't do anything rash." Goalit ordered.

"Just promise me you'll find a way." Tak whispered.

"I promise." Goalit answered, even though he wasn't even sure how he would fulfill it.

However, a promise was a promise, and it was a promise he planned to keep.

* * *

 **Episode 18- Monsters In The Dark (Part3) END!**


	6. Next on Invader Zim

**Next on Invader Zim**

 **Author's Notes:** Tak and Gaz have revealed their plans to betray the Renegades, will their betrayal spell out the end of our favorite hero's? And will Goalit find a way to change Zim's mind?

Tune in Next week to find out!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**

 **Shout-out(s):** Again I give this shout out to all my loyal readers, I'm looking at you invader Johnny!

As always I thank you for reading and please review. The next episode…

 **Season 1- Episode 19: The Evil Girlfriend of Doom, will be up on July 1st**

 **Episode** **Summary** \- The Renegades receive Intel from Tak that Gaz is going to be executed in the town square at dawn tomorrow. Fearing for Gaz's safety the Rebels set off to rescue her, but once they get there they are met with a nasty surprise!

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)


End file.
